lady_and_the_tramp_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena
Bio Athena was one of the three survivors of her litter, born and partly raised in the pound. As time passed, her brothers were adopted, and her parents feared the pound wouldn't hold onto her- or them- much longer. One night her parents had told her to squeeze through a dent in the bars they had made, after which she was told to run out the door. She didn't want to leave her parents, and she was afraid of what was behind that door, but her parents had told her she was strong, and she would be okay. So, after tearful goodbyes, she dashed down the hall, and right out the door. After a few days of wandering, and eating scraps of whatever she could find, she stumbled into a group of dogs, fortunately, these dogs weren't looking to fight, they even offered she could join them- that is, if she could prove she was able to do them a favor of "borrowing" some food from the junkyard. And that's exactly what she did. Upon sneaking into the junkyard, and finding the stash of meat with success, she was interrupted by loud barking, and turned around to see a pack of dogs racing towards her. She woke up on day in an alley, with two dogs surrounding her, relived and worried upon her waking up. Something was definitely wrong, the left side of her vision was nothing but a milky blue color. After asking what happened, one told her they'd found her alone outside the junkyard, knocked out, and was told she'd be able to stay with them. Upon looking around the alley, she came across a broken mirror, and instantly understood why she couldn't see through her left eye- it was a milky blue color, and had three red claw marks over it. She stayed with the two dogs for a short amount of time, extremely upset about her eye, and homesick. She left after two days, she then knew she wanted ''nothing ''to do with the junkyard, or those street dogs. She wandered though a few neighborhoods, each dog on a walk, or outside playing with their owners she saw, the more she wanted a home. Her hopes came true upon being noticed by a young boy, after running around with him, he lead her to a house, she waited patiently and exited out front. When the boy came back he had two adults with him, Athena did her best to seem well trained and friendly, and it must've worked, because soon she was brought inside. After a day, she was given a collar, and finally had a home. Personality Athena is very sweet and loyal to her owners, and most humans she meets due to never having a bad experience with them. With house dogs however, she is slightly hesitant and shy, but warms up to them soon. Street dogs are a whole different story, she can act somewhat bitter around them, but, they could gain her trust after awhile. Athena also never breaks rules, ever, this earns her the title of "Little Miss Perfect" among some dogs around her neighborhood. Appearance Anthea is a Boarder Collie/Dalmation mix, she has the Boarder Collie build and half perked ears, but is covered with black and grey speckles, with her left ear being completely black. She has blue eyes, however her left one is a milky blue, with three claw marks over it from the junkyard dogs. She wears a medium blue collar. Trivia *A little while after being adopted, she runs into one of her brothers James, the two see each other in the park often *Athena has a huge fear of cats, that disappears in her adulthood Story Appearances *Strong Category:Fanon Category:Fanon characters Category:Future generation Category:Dogs Category:Pups